


L is for Luscious, Lascivious, and Light-weight

by Tifer14



Series: Alphabet Challenge [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's a lightweight, but who knew Hotch was so lascivious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for Luscious, Lascivious, and Light-weight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> Still owning nothing, sigh.

“It just doesn’t make any sense,” Spencer complained as his head fell forward onto the table seemingly of its own accord, which was odd. He was pretty sure that usually he had more say over what his body parts did but apparently not tonight as he just kept talking even though he could hear himself screaming at himself to stop. Was this what it was like for Mom? “His lips they shouldn’t be... because they’re not full like mine,” he rolled his head to the side and pouted in JJ’s direction to demonstrate the fact that he did have very full lips. She just grinned at him, nodding in encouragement and taking another sip of her beer. “but they are so lovely, luscious, lascivious...”

 

He rolled his face towards JJ again as he heard her choke on her beer. She was definitely trying not to laugh and he frowned. This wasn’t funny. This was a serious issue. “Oh Spence,” she patted his arm, “I’m sorry. It’s just Hotch and lascivious...” she trailed off and gestured to the other end of the bar where their boss was sitting, still in his full suit, scowling at the tumbler of Scotch he was rolling in his hand. Apparently, feeling eyes on him, he looked up and frowned a little further before raising a questioning eyebrow.

 

Spencer tried to sit up straight again but his body was being distinctly uncooperative today and he only managed to slide his elbows along the bar, knocking his own drink to the floor with a smash, before slumping forward again.

 

“Uh oh, he’s coming over now,” JJ sing-songed but she was still grinning.

 

“Is he alright?” Hotch’s voice rumbled over Spencer and he sighed contentedly.

 

“Yeah,” JJ smirked, “he’s just a bit of a light-weight.”

 

“I am not,” Spencer protested but he was derailed when Hotch’s tongue darted out to wet his thin lips. Spencer spun round to face JJ with a protesting finger in her face. “See!” he proclaimed triumphantly, “Lascivious!” JJ burst out laughing and Hotch just frowned further.

 

“I think he should go home,” Hotch murmured.

 

Spencer sighed, “I’ll get the subway.” He always ended up going home first.

 

“Spencer, you cannot ride the subway like this. I’ll call you a cab,” JJ protested.

 

“No, it’s alright. I’ll drive him. I was heading home anyway and he’ll need some help up his stairs.” Wrapping his arm around Spencer he managed to hoist his colleague up and out of the bar.

 

“Bye, JJ!” Spencer called over his shoulder. “Don’t tell Morgan Hotch carried me out of here!” He slumped a little further into his boss and allowed the older man to steer him towards his black SUV.

 

“Are you feeling sick?” Hotch’s voice rumbled over Spencer again and he shivered in the cold night air. Hotch’s hand gently rubbed along his side before Hotch released him to search for his car keys. Spencer steadied himself and took a good look at the man in front of him, patting his pockets. Again, sensing the scrutiny, Hotch looked up with a small smile and Spencer was hit with the sudden sobering realisation that Hotch was right there in front of him and he could kiss him right now.

 

It was only the element of surprise that allowed him to get Hotch up against the passenger door with Spencer’s tongue in his mouth before he was even able to protest.

 

“Spencer! Spencer!” Hotch pushed at his shoulder but arched his neck to allow the younger man to lick and bite at the exposed skin. “We’re in a car park. Spencer! At least, wait until we get home, or into the goddamn car.”

 

“You know what I want to do to you?” Spencer whispered hotly into Hotch’s ear. “I want you lying out on my bed and I want to spread you open and stick my tongue into your ass. I want to suck your cock until you’re pulling my hair and coming all over my face. I want you to bend me over the front of your car and fuck me right here.”

 

“Oh Jesus, Spencer” Hotch groaned, placing his hands firmly on the younger man’s ass and pulling his hips towards him with a slow, dirty grind. “In the car. In the car now.” Pushing Reid off him he quickly unlocked the door and unceremoniously pushed his lover into the passenger seat. Practically running around to the driver’s side, Hotch almost missed the couple standing in the doorway looking in the direction of his car. But he saw them. And he knew that they’d seen him and Spencer. Hotch jumped into the driver’s seat and started the engine. Groaning as he sped past two very shocked figures standing in front of the bar, Hotch considered stopping and trying to explain but Spencer’s hand inching his way up his thigh convinced him that the best course of action was to get the young man home as quickly as possible.

 

They made their way up the stairs and into Spencer’s apartment where the young man started pulling off his clothes before the door was even shut. “I’ll shower while you lock up,” he offered as explanation. “Then you’ll shower and lie face down naked on my bed.” Gone was the shy young man Spencer appeared to be at work and Hotch didn’t even think to disagree even later as he spread his legs and rested his still damp hair on Spencer’s pillow.

 

Spencer climbed on the bed and firmly massaged Hotch’s ass. Hotch felt himself being spread and prepared for the cold touch of Spencer’s lubed fingers but instead he felt a hot tongue licking from his balls back to the crack of his ass. “Shit, Spencer, you were serious?” Hotch groaned and spread his legs further. Spencer just moaned in affirmation and circled his tongue around Hotch’s hole before poking his tongue in just a little. He continued the onslaught as Hotch’s muscles relaxed until Spencer was thrusting his tongue into Hotch’s ass in between licking at his perineum before he added a lubed finger. The cold contrast had Hotch clenching momentarily before relaxing into the familiar motion. He couldn’t even feel the stretch until Spencer added a second finger. Seemingly for hours, Spencer alternated between his fingers and his tongue, grazing Hotch’s prostate and leaving him quaking with need.

 

“Can you come just from this?” Spencer whispered two fingers still spreading Hotch open while he pressed open mouthed kisses to the back of his neck.

 

“Oh God, I don’t know. I, Jesus, maybe,” Hotch managed to gasp in reply.

 

“I want you to fuck the mattress.” Hotch shook his head. He was too damn old to hump the bed like a dog. “Go on, Aaron,” Spencer twisted his fingers against Hotch’s prostate and the older man shuddered in response, groaning as the cotton sheets slipped against his straining erection. “Go on, I want to see you.”

 

Spencer’s fingers were relentless and Hotch gave in with a moan. The sheets were rough and slightly chaffed but it felt so damn good and his vision seemed to blur at the edges as he came in a sticky mess between his belly and the stained bedspread. Spencer slowed his fingers and Hotch whimpered as they were removed but before he could even think of reciprocating Spencer had him on his back, straddling his thighs.

 

“You were so hot, Aaron. God, I never thought I’d get to do these things to you,” Spencer’s hand worked his member as he poured out praise and came over the mess on Hotch’s stomach. “So good,” he groaned and collapsed onto his lover who gathered him close as they both breathed heavily together.

 

After a quick wipe down in the bathroom they returned to the bedroom, stripping the sheets and sliding under the new covers. “So you know how you wanted to keep this whole thing quiet,” Hotch mumbled as he curled around Reid. “I think tonight probably let the cat out of the bag.”

 

“Don’t’ worry about it,” Spencer sighed, “JJ will dismiss my drunken ramblings as a hopeless crush.”

 

Hotch rolled Spencer onto his back and grinned down at him in the semi-darkness. “That could be true but I doubt Morgan and Garcia will ignore you molesting me in the parking lot.”

 

“Oh!” Spencer blushed. “Oh, shit.”

 


End file.
